1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a longitudinally adjustable column for chairs, tables or the like.
1. Background Art
From German Patent 27 47 777 C2 a bottom frame for a chair is known, which comprises a pedestal and a longitudinally adjustable column. The column--related to the central longitudinal axis of the column--is provided with projections protruding outwardly and being arranged at a distance from each other. Blind grooves are associated with these projections in a cylindrical bore of hub of the pedestal. In the pedestal furthermore a clamping wedge is provided, by means of which the upright tube of the column can be pressed against the wall of the bore of hub, so that the projections of the upright tube are pressed into the blind grooves. By these measures the chair column itself can be adjusted in its height in relation to the pedestal formed by a hub and chair feet. The change in height setting is extremely complicated. In addition, the pedestal itself must be formed by grooves and blind grooves especially for the engagement of the projections.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,970 and from CH-Patent 100 436 further complicated measures for height adjustment of a chair column in relation to a pedestal are known.